The above referenced applications disclose structural elements of low torsional stiffness, and high transverse shear, flexural and axial strength capable of being used in a variety of mechanical applications where such characteristics are required, such as in connecting rotors to drive hubs in helicopter rotor systems. There are, however, other mechanical applications where substantial transverse shear resistance and flexural stiffness is desired. One such application is in providing landing gear for aircraft. Another application where high flexural stiffness is desirable is in providing rotating drive shafting having high natural frequencies. The present invention provides structural elements suitable for use in a variety of such applications.